May 18, 2010 NXT results
The May 18, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Scotiabank Place in Ottawa, Ontario. Summary Before casting their critical Pros’ Poll votes, the WWE Pros discussed the NXT Rookies. The WWE Pros told the WWE Universe what it takes to be WWE's next breakout Superstar who will earn a future championship match on a WWE pay-per-view. With his encouraging WWE Pro, Chris Jericho, at ringside, Wade Barrett dominated fellow NXT Rookie, Darren Young. The British bareknuckle brawler heeded Jericho's advice and defeated Young with his devastating finisher, while The South Beach Party Boy received no support from his WWE Pro, CM Punk, who watched the match from the stage. Barrett's record increased to 7-4, while Young's dropped to the same – 7-4. NXT Rookies Michael Tarver and Daniel Bryan came before the WWE Universe to speak their minds one week after they were eliminated by WWE Management. Tarver questioned the identity of WWE Management, calling them “easily-intimidated pencil pushers” and said he was trying to get noticed by being “revolutionary” when he refused to participate in competitions. Daniel Bryan defiantly defended his time on WWE NXT, stating he was a “self-made man” who wasn't “invented by the WWE machine.” “WWE needs to pick guys who are the best people for this job and the best person for this job is me,” Bryan said. The former independent star called out the WWE Pros and said they know just how good he is. He also called out WWE NXT announcer Michael Cole, who had been berating Daniel Bryan all season. A very confident Daniel Bryan called Cole “a parrot with Vince McMahon in his ear telling him what to say” then approached the announce table with an intense determination. Daniel Bryan unabashedly attacked Cole with a slap across the face, referred to him as “a poor man’s replacement for J.R.,” then knocked Cole to the ground and began stomping him until WWE Officials and host Matt Striker pulled Daniel Bryan off of Cole. After coming off losses the previous week, NXT Rookies Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater faced off in singles action, hoping to make one last impression on the WWE Pros before the Pros’ Poll. With his WWE Pro, Matt Hardy, at ringside cheering him on, Gabriel hit a perfectly-timed 450 Splash on The One-Man Rock Band for the win in the highly-competitive, offense-heavy match. After the match, the NXT Rookies and WWE Pros Hardy and Christian shook hands in a sign of good sportsmanship. Gabriel's record was upped to 6-3, while Slater's dropped to 5-5. Eliminated as a result of last week's Pros’ Poll, NXT Rookie Skip Sheffield told the WWE Universe why he thought he was sent packing. The Cornfed Meathead was convinced the WWE Pros were intimidated by his size, physique and intensity, and they took out the “biggest, baddest threat,” just like in the game of Survivor. The latest Pros’ Poll results were revealed, and NXT Rookie Darren Young was the fourth competitor eliminated from WWE NXT. The South Beach Party Boy said he'd hoped elimination day would never come, and thanked the WWE Universe in attendance and at home for their support. He said the difference between him and the other NXT Rookies is that he has respect for the WWE Pros. “I’m not going to come up here and holler and cry. I just want to say thank you. NXT is over for me,” Young said. “This is not the last time you will see Darren Young, you can believe that.” The Pros’ Poll results were as follows: 1. Wade Barrett 2. David “A-List” Otunga 3. Heath Slater 4. Justin Gabriel 5. Darren Young The final four NXT Rookies move on to Week 14 of the competition and one will be eliminated next week. Return to WWE.com tomorrow for the results of the latest WWE Universe poll and vote for which of the final four is the No. 1 NXT Rookie. Results *Wade Barrett (w/ Chris Jericho) defeated Darren Young (3:11) *Justin Gabriel (w/ Matt Hardy) defeated Heath Slater (w/ Christian) (2:43) Poll results :Gold - Winner of competition :Green - Safe in competition :Red - Eliminated from competition by Pros' Poll :Purple - Eliminated from competition by WWE management :Blue - Won immunity prior to that particular poll and is ineligible to be eliminated Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery May 18, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg May 18, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.13 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #13 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events